A Halloween Gift
by PKlovesDW
Summary: Harry and Draco on Halloween. Rated M for a reason. HP/DM. One-Shot! By DW.


**A/N: **A little fic for Halloween. Written for the: The 1st Annual Halloween Competition. So, here it is! And yes, it's rated M for a reason people, although I can count the 'scenes' on my hand, so I'm still a bit of a baby in it.

**Disclaimer: **You need to ask? For one, I am not British, but Dutch. DUTCH you hear me? And I don't have that much money, so we can safely say that I don't own Harry Potter.

**Summary: **Harry and Draco on Halloween. Rated M for a reason. HP/DM. One-Shot!

* * *

><p>"Come on, Rose. Only one house to go," Harry said gently, putting his hand between her little shoulder blades. She nodded and walked to the last house, covering her yawn with her hand. Ron and Hermione asked Harry and Draco to take her out for Halloween, since they were on a holiday and would return later in the evening.<p>

"Harry, can we please return home again?"

"Draco, hush. Ron and Hermione returned home a few minutes ago, and Rose still is in our care."

Draco pouted, but stood next to Harry, waiting for Rose. She really was adorable as a four-year-old only could. She wore a mermaid's costume, letting her brown hair out of its usual ponytail.

After a few minutes she walked back up to Harry and Draco, holding out her arms, wanting to be picked up, since she was tired and couldn't walk any further. Harry picked her up and he walked to Ron and Hermione's house, with Draco next to him. Thankfully they choose to be in the neighbourhood. Harry rang the doorbell and Hermione opened the door. "Hello, Harry, Draco. Do you want to come in?" she asked, while Harry handed Rose over.

"No, thanks Hermione. Later, maybe."

"Oh, well. Did she have a nice evening?"

"She did. We'll see you later, 'Mione. Bye." He and Draco waved, before they Apparated to their house.

They barely set foot in the hall, or Draco was already in their bedroom. Harry frowned. Did he do something wrong? Draco did ask him if they could return home… He knocked on their bedroom door. "Draco, did I do something wrong?"

"Of course you didn't." Came the muffled reply of Draco.

"Then why are you locking me out?"

"Because I don't want you to see my outfit before I'm ready."

Harry blinked and looked genuinely confused. "Why didn't you wear it tonight, then, when we were out with Rose?"

Quiet snickering made him suspicious. "Draco, what _kind _of costume do you have there?"

"Just wait a minute Harry. You'll see soon enough."

It did nothing for Harry's curiosity, nor did he like Draco's tone of voice. "Draco…what are you doing?" he asked warningly.

A clicking noise was heard, before Draco said: "Come in and have a look at it yourself."

Harry opened the door with dread and looked up. What he saw made his mouth turn dry and speech impossible. "What…how…this…what?" It looked like Draco was only clad in a couple of streamers.

Draco walked forward, grabbed the immobile Harry and dragged him over to the bed, where he tied him to the bedpost. "Watch," whispered Draco in Harry's ear, causing him to shudder on the bed and strain the bindings.

Draco flicked his wand lazily and some music started to play, causing Harry to wonder. "So what exactly is your outfit?"

Draco lazily walked up to him and whispered in Harry's ear: "A stripper."

Harry's eyes dilated and his mouth hang open, before he fixed his gaze on Draco. He didn't even notice the music, he solely had eye and ear for Draco and his gentle swaying. The first streamer went down, pooling around Draco's feet and revealing a smooth chest and leather trousers. When Harry noticed it, he tried to get out of bed, but the bindings wouldn't let him. "Tease," he growled.

Draco laughed and walked up to Harry again. "And you love me for it. Now, hush, or do I need to silence you with a gag too?"

Harry shook his head, wanting to reach the pale skin, only to be denied. Draco stood up again and watched Harry intently. He knew he shouldn't tease Harry too long, but he was just having a bit of fun. He got the knot out of the other streamer so he was only clad in his leather trousers.

Harry's wrists started to hurt and look red by al the straining, even though the bindings were silk. "Draco, I swear, if you don't release me this instant, you are going to regret it," growled Harry, whom still couldn't take his eyes off Draco.

Draco literally crawled over to him, climbed on the bed and teasingly gave a kiss on Harry's cheek, while whispering. "What if I don't want to release you? While you're tied, you are at my mercy, and I'll take advantage of it." He started unbuttoning Harry's shirt and touched all the free skin he could, twisting a nipple. Harry arched into his touch, begging, wanting for more. After every button of his shirt was loose, Draco pushed both halves aside, exposing Harry's stomach and chest. He started with Harry's throat and neck, caressing every inch with his mouth. Harry moaned, tugging furtively against his silk holds, wanting, needing more of Draco. "Draco, please."

Draco seriously considered removing the silken straps. "Not yet, Harry. I haven't finished my act yet."

Harry groaned at the lack of contact he very much needed. "Draco, don't."

Draco smirked and kissed Harry, moving away. He wasn't going to torture Harry any longer. He slowly unbuttoned the button of his leather trousers and pulled down the zipper, and eventually all of the trousers, leaving him gloriously naked. Harry's hungry eyes raved over Draco's body, eying every inch. He surged forwards, the headboard creaking, and snarled. "Draco, if you don't let me go _right now_ you are in big, _big_ trouble."

Draco's eyes widened and he walked to the bed, waving his wand, so the silk would unknot itself.

Harry rubbed his wrists with narrowed eyes and Draco knew he was in for it. Harry looked up and settled darkened green eyes on silver ones. Right in that moment Draco knew he should either make a run for it or tie Harry up again. Before he could make a decision Harry charged at him and pinned him on the bed. "That was not nice, Draco," Harry whispered roughly in his ear, his breath ghosting over the pale neck. Draco shuddered and his eyes widened. Harry removed his own shirt roughly, before he brutally kissed Draco. He reckoned he deserved it, for keeping Harry tied up.

When Harry kissed him again it was all sweetness and Harry laughed huskily. "I really thought you were mad at me when you raced to the bedroom," he murmured against Draco's neck, kissing the velvety softness he found there. His hands dwindled downwards, stroking Draco's flank, while the other hand tweaked Draco's nipple, eliciting a moan.

"I was not," he replied, breathless, trying to flip them over. He was hindered by Harry, who wouldn't relent.

"Not today, Draco. Not today." Harry kissed Draco's chest and stroked the outer thigh, causing Draco to moan loudly.

"Harry, please, I need more," he panted, arching his back.

Harry smiled and kissed the spot right above Draco's heart, before moving southwards. His hot breath ghosted over Draco's erection, causing Draco to cry out and buckle his hips upwards. Harry pinned him down, though, and wrapped his fingers around his erection, slowly moving it up and down. Draco threw his head backwards and moaned, tangling his hands in Harry's hair. Harry smirked for a split second, before he descended and swallowed Draco's erection to the root, making Draco cry out and tighten his grip on Harry's hair.

Harry hummed in the back of his throat, making Draco hiss. "Harry, Harry, you…" Draco broke off, not able to coherently speak anymore. Harry just hummed again and used his hand to aid him in bringing Draco to his climax. He wrapped his fingers around Draco's erection and slowly traced the veins with his tongue. He applied some suction and heard Draco sob above him. He knew Draco wasn't going to last long.

That was the reason he denied Draco every touch, every contact. Harry hung above him, noticing Draco's dazed expression when he opened his eyes. Draco reached up with one arm, wanting Harry near him again, only to have his arm pinned down to the bed by Harry. Draco growled and narrowed his eyes, reaching up with his other hand. It joined his left hand, which was already pinned down. Draco's eyes spat fire. "Harry, finish what you started, _now_."

Harry only smiled and granted Draco a kiss, which he greedily took. Draco grinned up at Harry, and before Harry knew what Draco was up to he fell down on him. Draco threw his head back, moaning. He was able to hook his foot around Harry's leg, so Harry lost his balance. "Now, I suggest you _finish_," hissed Draco.

Harry nodded and quickly complied. He wrapped his hand around Draco's erection and slowly stroked it, steadily moving faster, after Draco's urging. Draco clenched his teeth, and closed his eyes as his climax hit him.

Harry just kept on stroking, before Draco fell down on the bed, spent. Harry kissed him and Draco lazily kissed him back, cleaning himself up after waving his wand. Harry stood up and walked to the bathroom. "Where are you going?" asked Draco.

"I'm going to take a really, really cold shower," replied Harry, who stepped in the bathroom.

Draco smirked and got up, following Harry in the bathroom. He would make sure Harry would regret teasing him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The End!


End file.
